


Sure to Lure Something Bad

by linoone



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linoone/pseuds/linoone
Summary: Ivy finds herself capturing Barbara in a new but much better way than usual but she's interrupted far too soon.





	

"Has anyone told you that you share a striking resemblance with a cherry tomato? If you get any redder, I may have to toss you into a salad."

"I can't tell if you're attempting to be cute or creepy, but either way, _shut up_."

The villainess responded with what could only be thought of as a pleased purr as she let Barbara tug her into yet another scorching kiss. Watching and riling up the small red-haired bat had become so much more interesting than any amount of playing or manipulating she could do with the big bat or any of his male sidekicks. She liked seeing the girl go from feisty to meek depending on what little tease Ivy whispered in her ear. Pear green hands slowly pin the young woman's wrists above her head. That was another thing she liked about Barbara. Despite being a giant hulking mass of a man, Batman seemed to have an affinity for sidekicks that barely reached past her shoulders,

The younger woman seemed to struggle a little before gradually accepting her restricted position and putting all her effort into short pushy kisses while Ivy's lips were still within her reach. Barbara was resourceful too-- it seemed like the list of her admirable traits could go on forever and the older woman loved every single one of them. (and if she was honest, she loved _her_ along with everything that was her.)

"I've never asked," Ivy pulled away and earned a firm pout from her "captive" as she moved one of her hands down and wrapped it around the girl's exposed chin, "when did you stop being afraid of me, my darling little bat?"

"I've never been afraid of you." So defiant, yet so _her_.

It sounded like a challenge now, Ivy raising one eyebrow as she moved in closer to Barbara's face, making sure that she could feel her warm breath on her face as her chlorophyll green eyes almost seemed to give her a hungry gaze. She watched the redhead grow much more quieter and relished the way she squirmed and her eyes eventually dropped away from hers. God, she was so gorgeous. Batman better watch out or Ivy would gladly snatch his pretty protege away for quite literally, greener pastures.

"You don't need to. I would never hurt you. I can't say the same for that big brute you have for a boss." The older woman teased, running her finger along her jaw and enjoying the sheer amount of heat radiating off her red, freckled cheeks.

It seemed unfair to leave such a good thing waiting so Ivy leaned in to press a long, sustained kiss to the girl's slightly ajar lips. Long, skillful fingers ran down from her chin down to her neck as she leaned into lead a trail of kisses along the edge of her cowl. A few perfect moans escaped from Barbara, sounding much like it was mixed with slight laughter. If she was going to be any cuter than this, Ivy was certain she would practically burst. Her hands moved down to the girl's armor-clad hips, slowly rubbing circles with her thumbs so she could earn just a smidge more of those delightful noises from her.

However, she was soon cut off by the sound of sirens and the sound of officers approaching pulled Ivy out of her Batgirl-induced state of bliss. God, the good things never did last, did they? And from the terrified look on Barbara's face, it wasn't any officer that had caught them in their not-so secret rooftop rendezvous. Of course, it had to be the commissioner and the father of the girl she'd been occupied with only a moments earlier

"Poison Ivy, stay right where you- Batgirl?"

Ivy wasn't sure how but she was going to find some way to get Barbara to make the squeaking noise she just made later.

"Sounds like that's my call to leave. See you later, Batsy." The older woman gave a wry smile, bending down to give the girl a kiss before she could protest, taking off into the night.

She'd have fun hearing how Barbara managed to get her way out of this time.


End file.
